The present invention relates generally to the field of networking, and more particularly to mitigating wi-fi connection congestion using neighborhood trust handover.
Networks are commonly used to interconnect remote computing devices. A typical example is the Internet, which is formed by billions of computers connected one to another through a global communication network. Access to the Internet by client (computing) devices is often implemented with wireless techniques. This is mainly due to the widespread diffusion of mobile stations (MB), which are commonly used to access the Internet while moving around. Typical examples are Internet of Things (IoT) devices, which are substantially ubiquitous since they may appear almost everywhere. For this purpose, a commonplace technique is of connecting to Access Points (APs) of wireless type, for example, based on the Wi-Fi specification.